The Stepbrother
by Mimi Bonnetemps
Summary: His dad marries her mom. The one thing she truly desires is forbidden. What happens when you fall in love with your stepbrother? Both Bella and Edward have their pasts. Can they can help each other? AMAZING summary inside. E/B Rated M, OOC. R/R
1. Conclusion

Chapter 1 Conclusions

NOTE : Disclaimer : I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters, the talented S.M. does.

I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter, its up a little late...sorry. But I will be posting the next chapter ASAP. I love reviews, so let me know how I'm doing. (:

SUMMARY:

What happens when your mom gets married to a guy, who's son is gorgeous and takes your breath away? What happens when his bad attitude pulls you in and you slowly fall in love with him? What happens when the one thing you truly desire, is forbidden? Bella and Edward both have their pasts that form who they are. They can help each other. But with his womanizing, broody, badass attitude, and her rude, careless attitude, the question is; will they help each other?

* * *

This is when I wished when you slept, you didn't _have_ to wake up, and it was a choice. Obviously you wouldn't sleep everyday for the rest of your life, but just a few days out of nowhere when you are able to lie down and not worry about what is ahead in the next day.

High school, my nightmare for three and so months of summer, tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep, wondering if I would be accepted. For every year I can remember I was practically invisible to those who didn't want to see me, and those who did, well I was there but always distant. I guess you could've called me the nerd. I had acne, loved to read and thought swearing deducted brownie points I learned in school. I hated my freaky eyes because they would change colours from grey, to blue, and sometimes green, but I would get made fun of and as a result I wore dull brown contacts; and wore them like they were my right hand. I had short screwed up hair, was so shy I barely talked, unless it was necessary; and to those boys who would talk to me, I would look at them like they were the weirdest people I have ever seen, and as time passed; so did they. When things went wrong I was automatically blamed, no one wanted to be friends with the freak. But I guess that's what it means when you're different; no one trusts you, your always first to be blamed, and it is always, _always_ your fault. I promised myself when high school started I would change, and I did. I am now in grade 10, I lost weight, I am 5'3" and 96lbs. My acne went away, I have long, dark brown, wavy hair, and I removed my contacts so my eyes are back out, whoever wants to make fun of them can kiss my ass.

But, I wasn't the only thing that changed during high school, my parents were arguing at a constant pace, screaming about nothing. Fighting over the house not being clean enough, my dad never being home, and when he got home he always came late, they would scream about my education, my attitude, or when I'm too quiet. I was home alone one night, and was terrified. I had watched a scary movie previous to the day and was scared someone might break into my house when I was alone. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed a black, sharp, cutting knife and put it under the mattress of my bed before I went to sleep; just in case I needed it. I fell asleep and the next morning I got ready and went to school, the only problem was I forgot about the knife. I told my mom countless times not to go in my room; she never did; until that day. She cleaned up my room and found the knife, she told my dad, and before I could even begin to explain they had come to the conclusion; I was cutting myself. They were fighting on a daily basis after that day, it got so bad that my dad came home drunk and started hitting my mom.

I didn't even know how to begin to process what was going on, I was ten at the time, five years ago; but I remember it like it happened yesterday. It was about 3:00am on a Tuesday night; well I guess you could say morning. Anyway, all I remember was that the loud, constant yelling woke me up, and I knew it was my dad; I hesitantly walked into his room and saw his arm hovering over my mom, pounding. Tears were streaming down my eyes and I tried to stop him, but he pushed me out of the way yelling at me, telling me to go to sleep. I couldn't though, I ended up calling the police and telling them my dad was beating my mom, they came, took him, and a week later my mom and dad got a divorce. He moved to Forks, Washington, and I never heard from him again. We stayed in New York. It's a tough situation, it wasn't like he was hitting her on a daily basis, but that night changed everything; and I somehow held myself responsible.

That is why I allowed my mom to start dating other men, she started about two years after that incident and when I started grade ten, she told me she found him, "The One". I was mad at first, because it was always just me and her. I then realized that she should be happy, and said I was okay with them dating; worst set of words that I could ever say.

* * *

Thank you SO much for reading the first chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliffy, aha I have a feeling I'm going to be apologizing for that a lot. Anyway, REVIEW! You wont be meeting Edward until a few chapters in *sighs* but, it will be worth it when you do. Trust me! Have a great week! (:

P.S. Sorry for the short ass paragraphs. I just needed to get everything explained. Next chapters will be WAY longer(:


	2. Shocking News

Chapter 2: Shocking News

NOTE:

Thank you SO much to: Eternal Blue-Moon Vixen , Dragons Luck, Team Switzerland678, xXElleGurlXx, angeliclilgal, ADdIct3D24, ADADancer, and Miranda3 for reviewing, story alerting, and/or favoriting on the first chapter! That means a lot to me. So, here is the second chapter, is kind of slow & short because I'm just trying to get everything explained so we can all get to Edward, Alice, Rose and Emmett. So bear with me here. Hope you enjoy the second chapter!! (:

* * *

Mr. Cullen. Or as he likes to be called, Dr. Cullen. That's who stole my mother from me. At first it didn't bother me; I mean she was happy, that much a stranger could tell. She got over my dad, and moved on. Carlisle Cullen was her fifth date of the year, and he happened to be the one she fell for. My best friend Jacob or as he liked to be called; Jake, would always tell me you can't help who you fall in love with; you just do. But I thought the doctor would be like all the other guys, hang around for a while, then disappear when things got boring, or when a routine started; but Carlisle stayed. I haven't even had a normal conversation with him, we would exchange greetings and I would walk upstairs before he could say anything else. They have been dating for almost a year now, and I know nothing about him. I guess it looks like I don't care, but I really do. I don't want him to hurt her like my dad did, and the reason I'm running, is because deep down; I know he won't.

My alarm clock went off, but I was already awake. It was 6:30am, and the last day of final exams before summer. I couldn't believe I was done grade 10, the past two years of high school has gone by so fast. I groaned, rolled over and didn't want to leave the warmth the blankets were providing me. I glanced over at the clock and jumped when I saw it was already 7:00. I made my bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair, and washed my face; I didn't bother putting on any makeup because I wouldn't be there for long. I walked down the stairs, and grabbed my pencil case that I left on the couch in the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" I said, as I grabbed a banana.

"Good Morning Sweetie, excited today`s your last day? I made breakfast" my mom replied.

I looked at her shocked. Since when does Esme Swan cook breakfast? For as long as I can remember she would always tell me that she didn't eat in the morning so there was no use in making breakfast for one person. I was shocked but thankful she made something to eat, so I sat down and she grabbed three plates from the cabinet above the sink. Wait, what? There was just the two of us, unless...she wouldn't have.

"Why are you taking out three plates? Mom there's just two of us, there has been ever since I was in elementary school" I said laughing, making a joke.

She looked at me "Actually we have a visitor, Carlisle is having breakfast with us" she replied smiling, but her eyes held worry. I

needed to leave, I couldn't believe this. First he takes my mom, now he's taking our house?

"Well then where the hell is he?'' I asked, annoyed.

"Watch your language, you're a lady not a barbarian, he's taking a shower because he had a late shift last night'' she said.

Well fuck me sideways, I can't say that I normally didn't swear, because I did. Swearing was like my second language, and I don't use it to sound improper or gangster or whatever people think; I merely swear because it helps get my frustrations out.

"Oh well then you and him enjoy breakfast, nice to know I have men sleeping in my house without me knowing." I said, louder than I should have.

Before she could reply I was out the door, walking to Riverside High, to start my exam. I couldn't help but think as I was walking. How could she do this to me? How could she choose him over me? How could she not tell me a man was sleeping at my house, and I know for a fact he didn't sleep on the couch, and we only have two bedrooms so they are obviously more close then they seem to show. I couldn't help but remember the look on my mother's face before I left, she looked like she wanted to tell me something but I ran out the door.

When I arrived at school, I walked into my English classroom to start my English exam. It wasn't that difficult. We had read Romeo and Juliet, one of my favourite books, because it was part of the grade ten curriculums. I had definitely passed that section without a doubt. We had to define some terms such as onomatopoeia, and an oxymoron, which I knew quite well when we did the short stories portion in class. The only part of the exam, which took most of my time was the essay I had no idea what to write about.

They would give us a topic, and we had to write a five paragraph essay. We had to include a hook, a thesis, and three blueprint points. The topic I received was _what makes a good father?_ Of course the girl without a father gets that damn topic. How the hell should I know what makes a good father? Mine left me, and wanted nothing to do with me. I never heard from him since the day he moved away. He never called me, never sent a letter, not even to say happy birthday. So, I had to do the only thing I could. I made my perfect father up.

I explained in my essay that a good father would always be there for his child; no matter what. Even if he didn't get along with their mother, he would still be there for his child. He would protect him/her, and read them stories before they went to sleep. He would kiss them on the forehead as he whispered goodnight. A good father would take his child to the park, and throw a baseball around, or run around the field playing soccer, and pretending to suck like shit, just so his child could win and feel fantastic about beating their father, when in reality he let them. Most importantly though, a good father would always cherish their child, they would try as hard as they could to make the relationship work, even if they struggle to do so. I didn't have a good father, and I envy those that do. Because even if you don't get along with him sometimes, he will always be there for you; he will be the complete opposite of mine.

Although the essay took forever, I was one of the first ones done and when I finished, I handed my paper in and sat back down in my seat. Even if you finish your exam, they have this stupid policy of having to stay for an hour, no matter what. Minutes passed and I just stared at the clock, finally the clock hit 9:00am and I ran out, walking back home. I didn't even want to go, but I was only fifteen years old, like I could do anything about that.

I got to my house and I could see his fancy little expensive car in the driveway, I didn't even know what kind of car it was, I don't care. I couldn't believe he was still there, I was sure he was going to leave before I returned home. I walked up to the door and turned the knob, it was open. I walked inside and my mom and Dr. C were sitting in the living room on the loveseat, gross. I threw my pencil case onto the single couch and started heading up to my room.

"Isabella? Could you come into the living room for a minute? We need to talk" he asked. I paused on the third stair; 'we need to talk' isn't that what people going out say before they end it?

I walked very slow toward the living room, and sat down on the single couch, where I left my pencil case. I waited for them to say something, but they just looked at me, then to each other. About five minutes into this back and forth staring game they were playing, I decided to talk.

"Look, I'm tired and I came down here for the talk, but if your guys are going to sit there and play the quiet game I'm going back upstairs" I said, getting annoyed.

"Bella..." my mom started,

"Isabella, your mother and I are getting married" the doctor interrupted. I stood up, shocked, shaking and looked right at her.

"You're joking right? You better be freakin joking! "I screamed not caring that the piece of shit sitting next to her was hearing my outburst.

"Isabella, we are most definitely not joking. I love your mother, and can assure you I will take care of her. I am not trying to replace that father of yours, but we have decided. You two will be moving into my house, or our house, sorry. In exactly four days, that's about a week before the wedding will take place, why don't you start packing and anything you don't want, we can start giving away" The fucking prick, what a fucking...I can't believe he just told me to go pack because we are moving, he lives in a small town in the middle of no fucking where! Fuck him for having to come here for business.

"H-how could you do this to me? I can't just fucking leave! I have Jacob and all my friends here, I just started making fucking friends! Now I'm going to have to move and start a new fucking school, and not know anyone!" I started crying, the tears were rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Bella, I love Carlisle, I thought I loved Charlie, but reality hit and he obviously wasn't right for me. You can still keep in contact with your friends. I got you a laptop, and a cell phone. You won't even be alone, it will be perfect because you can hang out with your stepbrothers for the first few days of school" she said, smiling as if everything was fixed.

I looked at her, like she had five heads; stepbrothers?

* * *

Hehe, another cliffy. Sorry guys! You will be meeting Emmett soon, and then the player;)

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, please review! & I will see you all next week with chapter 3!

Don't forget to REVIEW! Ohh, and if anyone would like to give me some advice on Edward, feel free too. I have his personality already chosen, but if you have a specific line, or something you want him to say or do, please let me know!

Thanks You! (:


	3. Getting Ready

**Chapter 3 – Getting Ready.**

NOTE: 

Wow, I cannot stress how much I love everyone right now! I have _so_ many favourites and alerts, that it is just crazy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favourited.

Now, I have switched things a little bit. *Smirks*

We will be meeting Edward NEXT CHAPTER !

It will be in his point of view, and you can see how much attitude this badass has. (:

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Wait, what? What the fuck do you mean by stepbrothers? You have fucking _kids_?" I asked pointing to Carlisle.

He sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. "Yes Isabella I have two sons, the eldest is Emmett he is eighteen, and my youngest is Edward and he just turned seventeen years old. Please tune the swearing down as Edward has a creative mouth of his own" he shook his head, as if remembering his son's foul mouth.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was mad, and hurt. He couldn't have told me this sooner? They just decided to tell me randomly, even worse, she told me by accident. What would have happened if I didn't know until I got to their house? I would have gotten there, and woken up one day seeing a stranger in the house, and probably caused a huge scene.

"When were you planning on telling me?" I asked, lowering my voice.

My mother held Carlisle's hand, and looked at me.

"The time wasn't right. I was planning on telling you in a few days. But then things got so hectic and well..." She forgot to tell me. They weren`t going to change their minds, that much was clear. I was being stubborn and causing them stress. I should be happy for her, she found love. I'm going to be sixteen in a month and I still don't know what it's like to love someone. I have never gone out with a boy, I still have my 'V' card, fuck it; I haven't even kissed a boy. I'm jealous. Jealous of my mom. I was being selfish. She took care of me, bought me whatever I wanted; and I still treated her with no respect because she found love, and deserved having it.

"Okay, I'll go pack. I have to call Jacob, and I'll throw down the stuff I don't want." I said, giving up as I headed toward the stairs that led to my room.

"Oh and doctor?" I asked from the stairs, turning around so I was facing him. He had his arm wrapped around my mom, and she was resting her head against his chest.

What I would do to have someone like that in my life. I sighed, removing my eyes, and watched the wall, as he responded.

"Yes Isabella?" he replied.

"I'm sorry for my bad behaviour and my mouth" I apologised, going up the stairs. Even though I wasn't going to change, it felt right apologizing. He was a good man, and I guess I needed to accept that fact.

"No problem, you're forgiven, have a good night" he said.

You too doc, you too.

When I got to my room, I didn't know where to start. I grabbed the books I had lying around everywhere, and started piling them up; throwing the few I no longer wanted into a pile. As I was going through them, I found the book titled "Wuthering Heights". That was my favourite book, still is. It was basically a book filled with hate, lust and revenge. It is based on a ferocious and fierce love story of Heathcliff and Catherine Earnshaw and their immortal, all-absorbing passion. After all the agony, misery and anguish they reunite in death.

Unfortunately, it was in shitty shape, I had it for a few years; and the title page and cover was missing, as well as the back cover. But it still had the important pages, so I put it on the top of the pile of books I was keeping.

After I finished with my books, I started going through my clothing. Now that we had money and lots of it; since doc was like the best surgeon ever, I was going to need to go shopping. I folded the jeans, sweaters, t- shirts, and pyjamas I had and put them in a separate pile next to my bed. The clothing I didn't want, I threw on top of the books. I put all my hair accessories, including hair ties, headbands, brush`s, a straighter, blow-dryers, mousse, hairspray, and all my hair product into one large plastic bin. I put the lid on the bin and moved it to the end of my room near my bed. They gave me two days to pack, that was definitely not enough time.

Today is Monday, Wednesday the moving truck comes, and Thursday we start driving to the house. It takes almost nine whole hours just to drive there! It is going to be so awkward having to sit in a car with Carlisle and my mom for that long. I cannot believe I am moving to a small town in the middle of now where. I mean the guys rich; why not stay in New York, or go to California?

I ran downstairs and asked my mom where the boxes were, after I grabbed about eight medium sized boxes I went into my room. I folded one box and taped the bottom, doing the same with the other seven. I put my books in one box, making sure Wuthering Heights was at the top so it wouldn't get damaged, and closed it and taped the top. I grabbed a marker from my desk and wrote ``books" on the top of the box. I then stuffed all of my cream and jewellery into another box, closed it, and wrote on it. By the time I finished packing everything, except my closet it was 10:00pm. I was exhausted. I jumped onto my bed, and didn't even have time to pull the blankets on, I was asleep in seconds.

I got up, and looked at the clock, 11:00 am. I rolled over and stayed in bed, thinking. I was moving, there wasn't anything I could do to change that fact. I decided to take a shower; a hot shower. That should help with all the tense stuff going on right now. After the shower-which may I add felt great, and definitely released some tension-I got dressed and went into the kitchen. It was really quiet. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and I went to the fridge to grab the milk when I saw a post-it note stuck on the refrigerator.

_Carlisle and I went to rent the moving truck for tomorrow, make sure you`re packed! There are more boxes in the garage if you need any. Love you, Mom._

I took the note from the fridge, and threw it in the garbage bin. I forgot about my bowl, and walked into the living room. I saw the phone on the table, it was now or never. I walked over and picked up the phone, dialling the number that would never leave my head.

"Hello" his voice sounded much deeper than last time I talked to him, I was shocked, and I had talked to him a week ago. He still had that big guy edge to his voice, but I could still hear little Jake in there.

"Hey Jake, its Bella" I replied, knowing I would have to tell him now, and hurry the conversation because I had packing to finish.

"Bella? Wow I haven't talked to you in a while. We should hang, my dad finally allowed me to get a car, I'm 16, you know what that means, I get my beginners baby!" he said, I could hear the excitement in his voice. Shaking my head, I remembered that Jake had always wanted a car, ever since he was little. His sixteenth birthday had to have been his most treasured day, well that is until he gets a car.

"I can't, look Jake the doctor just told me he was marrying my mom and he basically ordered me to pack because we're leaving tomorrow. I didn't want to make a big deal-" I started sobbing into the phone. Tears slowly making their way down my face.

"-b-but I just wanted to say bye, you're my best friend Jake. I know you're on vacation and I d-didn't want to bother you, but he won't let me stay" I continued, and was crying harder into the phone, trying to control the little strength I had left. He was in Florida, and I just ruined his stay there, I had to start crying. What a weak, pathetic thing to do. God, I needed to grow up! It's not like crying is going to actually fix this issue. I wiped my tears, and took a deep breath, as he started to reply.

"Bells its okay. I knew that he would do something like this" he whispered the last part, probably to himself; but I still heard it.

"Bells, I'm not going to forget you okay, I get my drivers license soon. Canada isn't that far away, I'll come there to see you, I promise when I turn 18 I'll move there Bella. I won't leave you alone." He sounded so damn determined, and that crushed me even more.

"Jake it is far away, you can't drive every weekend, it's almost a straight nine hour drive from here, But my mom got me a cell phone and laptop so I guess I can keep in touch" I said, sniffing and wiping the wetness from the tears on my face.

"It doesn't matter. Bella I want you to text me everyday okay? Tell me what happened in that day, everything, text me during class even, don't forget" I smiled; Jacob always had a way of making everything better.

"Okay, I promise" I replied. My voice lighter than before.

"I'm so sorry; I wish I didn't go on stupid vacation. I should be there" he was beating himself up for me, blaming himself for my problems.

"No Jake, it's okay. I'll text you everyday I promise. Ugh, I have to go pack, the truck leaves tomorrow and we leave the day after so we'll be there after the truck does. Have fun! "I said, trying to leave the conversation on a happy note.

"Okay, don't forget. And thanks."

"I won't, on the bright side; I'll have 2 stepbrothers" I said sarcastically

"You-You what! Are they your age?" he fumed; I could tell he was getting to that emotion people get, just before they reach mad.

"One is eighteen, and the other is a year older than me. I'll text you when I get there...tell you more about them" I joked.

"Okay Bella, you better not forget, love you" Jacob was a few months older than me; he was always the big protective brother I never had.

"I won't Jake! Love you too, bye" I turned the phone off.

I put it on the coffee table, and just sat with my legs crossed on the floor staring at the ceiling. After what felt like an hour, I sighed and walked into my room.

The reason I kept it last, I didn't want to go through it; but I knew I had to. All the memories locked away, I threw the memories in there, so I could forget; so I wouldn't have to face the pain anymore. Here I was, about to face it again. Better get through it now though, I took a deep breath and walked up to the door, opening it. Opening the door to my own suffering hell; my closet.

* * *

Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did(: You finally get to hear a little bit from Carlisle, and get to see his character form. We're finally getting things heated, by chapter 6-8 things will seriously start growing, especially with all the tension between sexy Edward and Stubborn Bella.

Once again, please let me know what you think by REVIEWING. I really, truly. appreciate it.

Last chance to let me know how you think I should present Edward.

We also meet crazy Emmett next chapter.

Two more days until the weekend, I cant wait!

. Review(: 3


	4. Let a Guy Sleep

Chapter Four – Let a Guy Sleep.

AN: RATED M for: Swearing, rude name calling, & sexual references/other stuff lol.

OMG ! Thank you once again for all the favourites, reviews, and alerts! This is crazy, the only thing I want to ask, is if everyone who is favouriting or alerting, can please REVIEW! That would honestly make my day (:

Anyway, EEK! We get to meet sexy, Edward. Aha, he cracks me up :P I hope you all enjoy.

Great introduction to Edward and Emmett's relationship, as well as Edward and his fathers. As you can see, they aren`t close at all.

P.S. Emmett is not gay (I do not have anything wrong with people who choose that lifestyle, but Emmett is straight), Edward just makes fun of him on a daily basis, and as you will read on, you will figure out the reason why Edward is the way he is, as well as more into Emmett`s hilarious character.

Oh and since this chapter was released a few days earlier than intended, the next one will probably be posted a little later But I will try to not let that happen

Thanks so much to Miranda3 for the 'Fruity Loopies' idea, I had a good laugh.

Anyway, I am really sorry for the long ass Note, so I'll let you read, and see you at the bottom. (:

* * *

_**Edward**_

My alarm clock kept ringing, somehow I thought if I ignored it, it would shut the fuck up and let a guy sleep. But I was wrong. I rolled onto my stomach, reached out for my alarm clock that was taking up a few inches on my dresser, and yanked; causing the wire to unplug itself from the wall, and the noise to come to a stop. It's not like I needed the damn thing anyway. School was done, and I could sleep in for as long as I wanted. Having my dad away on business was an extra bonus. My life couldn't have been better. Now, only if Emmett left me the hell alone, _that _would be fucking paradise. I got the girls, looks, money, and everything else to live the good life.

A few minutes later, after I had gotten myself comfortable, and ready for a few more hours of sleep, someone decided to interrupt me.

"EDWARD!" some dead man hollered. That man was the faggot I called my brother. Since he couldn't get in my room, -thank god I locked my door- he started banging on it.

"Dude, open the damn door! I have good news! It's about that chick dad's dating" He said through the door.

"Fuck off Emmett; I don't want to know about her. I don't give a shit, and won't ever give a shit. So don't waste your time, and fucking leave me alone." I snapped from my bed, pulling the blanket over me.

I hated my dad for what he was doing. Fucking dating some random person while he was supposed to be doing his work. He had been leaving off and on, driving or taking a plane to the USA where he had a few major surgeries to perform. He had come home one day, all fucking happy and glowing and shit. When I had asked him what he had up is ass, he proceeded to tell me he had fantastic news, and I was to get Emmett.

Well, that fucking fantastic news; was bullshit. Apparently he had been dating someone the whole year he had been going to New York. I don't have a fucking clue in my mind, as to why he would do that. Why would he date behind his kids back? Especially if they were teens. Why the fuck would he need to date when he had the best wife? How could he do that to her? It wasn't my mom's fault she couldn't be here with us. He had no right to fucking do this to her.

Elizabeth was the best mom anyone could ever have. She did everything for me. My dad is barely home with his job and when she was here, she would always have time for her kids, no matter what. I remember when she would take just me out for walks, and even though we lived in a small ass town, she would always find the most magnificent places. She taught me how to play the piano. She said I was going to be her little Beethoven or some shit, what a joke that was. I don't even touch the piano now, never had a reason to. She was the light in me, and when she left; I was left with dark, and no feeling.

So for Carlisle to do this to us, to _her;_ was pathetic.

"Seriously bro, open the damn door. I think you want to know this. Oh wait...on second thought if you have someone there with you-fuck man don't open the door. Just come out when you're finished." He continued.

Surprisingly I didn't have a girl with me today. I had about twenty or so girls _more_ than willing to spend the night with me. They were all programmed into my Blackberry, and when I needed them, they were just a call away. They all had their specific talents, so each girl served for a certain mood I was feeling that day. If it was anger I would give Tanya a call; because she liked it rough, and that was what I needed to calm myself down.

I groaned and got up, stretching as I pulled on a pair of loose fitting sweatpants, which showed the band of my boxers around my waist. I could definitely afford to show my chest, stomach, back, and damn even my ass. I worked out almost every day, I didn't have anything better to do, and it clearly paid off. Plus, I had to work out in order to keep my position on the football team. I didn't have huge ass bones like Emmett, so I was forced to work hard for what I wanted. I did weights, and ate whatever the fuck I wanted, I ran, and my body shows how much work I have put into it. Being the quarterback of your high school football team has its benefits. But you also have things being expected of you. I am expected to have a sexy ass body, run like the wind, throw and tackle like a fucking John Cena or something, and get all the girls. And that is exactly what I have.

"Fuck. I'm coming Emmett." I grumbled, still half asleep.

I unlocked the door, pulled it open, and there stood Mr. Happyass. He was grinning. This couldn't be good. I narrowed my eyes, and let him talk.

"I knew you would want to know-"he started, but I cut him off.

"Em, hurry the fuck up. I don't want to listen to a story. I want to hear what you have to say, get some breakfast, and go to the gym"

"Breakfast sounds good" he mused, as he started down the stairs towards the kitchen.

I sighed, annoyed; but followed.

He grabbed two bowls from the cabinet above the counter, and got the milk carton from the fridge.

"Captain Crunch or Fruity Loopies?" he asked, holding up the boxes of cereal.

"They're fucking Fruit Loops Emmett and I'll take the Captain Crunch" I answered, resting my elbow on the counter, and my head in my hand. I was still exhausted, but I didn't go to the gym yesterday, even though I had a huge workout with Tanya-I smirked in thought-I still needed to keep these abs defined.

"How the hell can you eat those? They ruin the roof of your mouth. It's like sandpaper or some shit" he replied, while pouring the milk and cereal into the bowls.

After what felt like an hour, he finally finished his random ranting, and gave me my food.

I grabbed the bowl of cereal, and a spoon and sat on the dining room table.

"About damn time" I huffed, as I started to eat.

"Kiss my ass, you're lucky I made it for you" he said, taking a seat in front of me.

"I never asked you to make me cereal, I'm more than fucking capable of pouring milk into a bowl"

He just rolled his eyes and kept quiet.

"Dad said Renee's number is on the fridge in case we need her" he laughed.

Renee was my mom's friend. With everything that had been going on, concerning my mom; Renee was still there for us. She would babysit when Carlisle needed to go somewhere. I would always complain, stating that I was twelve and Emmett was thirteen, and we were mature and responsible enough to stay home alone. But no one believed us, and Renee would come by and clean up the house, or cook us dinner, since we were all shit at cooking. It helped a lot, having someone close to my mom with us. Even though we were all hurting, Renee put our pain above her own, and I will always admire her for that shit.

I didn't reply to Emmett's comment, just continued scooping the yellow pieces of cereal from my bowl and into my mouth.

"He loves her Edward" he stated, looking at me.

I looked away, staring at the wall to my left as I replied, "I fucking know that"

"Well than stop being such a drama queen. There ain't shit you can do about it, so suck it up and let him be happy" he lowered the last part, knowing it would start something with me, and that's just what it did.

"Let him be happy, are you fucking high Emmett? How about us? When can we start being happy?" I fumed, glaring at him.

He slammed his fist on the table, causing it to shake.

"It's been five fucking years Edward. We all went through it, we all had to face it and move on; so why can't you?" he asked. He was determined to cause shit with me, he knew why I couldn't.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be forgotten, and everyone around here fucking knows if I forget her; then she's gone" I yelled, standing up quickly causing the chair to hit the floor.

"She's already gone Edward. You can't bring her back" He said, sadness covering the words.

"I know she is. I'm not fucking stupid Emmett" I hissed, staring him down.

He sighed, and continued to eat his cereal.

I turned around and was about to go upstairs, to my room when he said something.

"Call dad"

"What the fuck do you mean, _call dad_" I asked, turning back around and picking up the chair that fell. It was bugging me, and I needed to do something because I wasn't going to sit down, and I wanted to hear what he meant.

"Just that. There is no way in hell I'm gonna tell you. So I'm giving the honours to him" he said, grabbing his bowl and throwing it in the sink.

I did the same, but instead of going upstairs to get changed for the gym; I went into my room to grab my cell and call my father. We didn't get along that great, after what he had done. But the way Emmett was talking had made me want to call him. I just hope this wasn't another big fucking mistake.

* * *

Aha, I honestly hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think by _**reviewing**_!

Next chapter will be back to Bella, and we will see why she was so hesitant on going through her closet, as well as the awkward drive to Canada!

Have a great week, hopefully it goes by fast !


	5. Letting Go

Okay, I know I have been away for a loonnggg time and I apologize. Some things were going on, and hopefully now its all cleared up. I just wasnt to thank everyone who favorited and lefts reviews...it means soooo much to me. I hope you enjoy...its extra long ;)

Nothing belongs to me, all belongs to S.M.

* * *

I slowly opened my closet, and looked at the many boxes piled onto each other. Those boxes contained many photos, letters, videos, and items; of, and from my father. I always blamed myself for what happened. It was my fault they were fighting; I wasn't good enough. My marks weren`t high enough, I didn't hit honours roll, and I wasn`t on any sports teams. He was ashamed of calling me his daughter. I never said anything to anyone, but I knew it was true. He wanted a son, and I showed up.

I wiped a tear that fell from my right eye, and picked up a box. I carried it to my bed and took off the lid. I pulled out a smaller box, and removed the lid. Pictures. There were over fifty, pictures of me, pictures of him, pictures of them, and pictures of us. One by one, I took the picture and stared, and each one ripped and tugged at a piece of my heart. My parents looked so happy, and now I don't even know what happened to my dad. All I know, is he moved somewhere in Forks I think, don't even know where that is. Trust my dad to move to a place named after a piece of cutlery though.

The last box contained videos, well a video. The video that tore me apart, the proof that my dad hated me. I ripped the box open, grabbed the tape and walked to my VCR; I inserted the tape and pressed play, leaning against my bed watching the screen. My mom was holding me, I was about one year old, and she was laughing at something someone had said. My dad was sitting on the couch; he hadn't even looked at me.

"Honey, why don't you hold little Isabella while I get her some milk" it was my mother's voice, and she was walking up to my dad. His hands went in front of him, palms up; as to say stop.

"I told you Esme, I will not hold that thing. I wanted a son, she can't do anything. She will not take the family name, she will work in the house; and then she will get married. As soon as she takes another last name, it means she is sold. She will go to that other family and no longer give her care here, I will not waste my time" he replied as he got up from the couch and left the room.

"Charlie!" my mom said, her face and voice shocked, and hurt. That is when the camera shut off. I continued to stare at the black screen, as the tears were falling down my cheeks. I finally got the strength the turn off the TV, take the tape out, and I was about to put it in the box; but instead I turned around and whipped it against the wall. All the hate and pain I had was focused on that throw. I felt so much lighter when I saw the tape break into 3 pieces.

I was done, I went through the things he had given me in the past, and they made me cry, but now I was over it. The weight was lifted off my shoulders. The years of hate, pain and guilt washed away. I can finally move on. My closet was empty, some things I was taking with me, and others were going into the trash; where they belonged.

I started taping all the boxed closed, and I carried one by one down the stairs, and put them beside the other packed boxes. After that was done, I went into the kitchen, leaned against the counter, took a deep breath, and opened the fridge. I was starving; I didn't even have breakfast this morning. I took a bright red apple and rinsed it. The apple was good, sweat and juicy, I laughed at the two things that popped into my mind.

Pizza, I felt like pizza. It was about 6:00pm so they should be back. I had a feeling they didn't go just to order the truck, it didn't take hours to rent a truck.

"Bella, sweetie it's time to go" my mother's voice woke me up. Today was indeed Thursday, time to leave the only thing I ever called home. I've been here all my life, and now I would be starting over. I got out of bed, and decided to take a quick shower. The hot water washed away all the built up tension I had, I didn't want to get out. I finally decided I should get out before they came in to get me, I couldn't even blow-dried my hair, because everything was already packed, and in the moving truck, so I got dressed and left my hair down. Everything was so empty; I have never seen my house with nothing in it. I walked to the door, put my earphones in and headed to the fancy car that belonged to Dr. C. I was wearing a black tank top under my black baggy hooded sweater, and black jeans. I just wanted to be comfortable; it was a 12 hour ride after all. Yonkers, New York to London, Ontario. I mumbled a hello to the doctor and we waited until my mom got into the car, I got the back to myself and she got the passenger seat, while Dr. C drove.

Three hours into the drive my mom gave me the phone she got me; she had it in her purse already programmed. I decided to text Jacob.

_Hey Jake, we left. I should be there around 9:00pm_

After I sent the text, I took out my earphones, I didn't want to use all the battery on my phone, it was only charged half way, and we still 8 hours of driving left.

The city of London is located in south-western Ontario, the population, 336,539 people. The population of New York is 1, 949, 0297. The weather isn't that different, but in New York, our summers are definately hotter. The sad thing is, is that I am already enrolled in high school. NAME + RICH. I wouldn't be going to school alone though, my stepbrothers will be joining me. Yippee!

I couldn't believe this, having to move is one thing, having a step dad is another thing, but having two new stepbrothers is a whole other thing. Edward is my age, so no doubt ill have classes with him, and Emmett is probably never going to be home, he`s eighteen after all. My dad`s dream, having two boys.

The traffic was starting to grow; I could see the huge line up of cars, lining up to go into this booth.

"Is that the border to Canada?" I asked, nodding my head toward the booth even though no one could see me.

"Yes, it's about a 2 hour drive until we reach London, with Carlisle's driving" my mom said, a smile appearing on her face.

"That is exactly right" Carlisle answered, taking my mom's hand into his own. Ugh, gag me please! I would have to get used to this, but at least I won't be alone, I'll have my caring stepbrothers with me. I shook my head, getting rid of the horrible thought.

I felt the buzzing of my phone against my foot, and realized I had put my phone on the floor in its case. I flipped my phone open, and it said I had a text message from Jacob.

Okay, try to have fun. Text me when you get there.

I smiled at the text, have fun; yeah already passed that. I looked out the window and noticed there were very few cars out, the sun had set and it was getting dark. I started getting anxious to see my `new home`. I was getting grouchy and grumpy from being in the car for so long, I didn't talk to the doctor or my mom for most of the ride, just a few questions here and there, and when we stopped to use the washroom, or get something to eat.

One by one we got closer to the border; my mom got all of the passports and papers ready. To pass the time I took out a book from my bag, my friend gave me; she said it was amazing. I had to agree with her, this is the third time I have read this book, and I haven't grown tired of it yet.

The story is told from Gordie`s point of view, the youngest brother of two trying to live his life. His home is becoming a living hell, his older brother lies, cheats, and steals from his family just to get his next fix. He`s a drug addict. Neither an assault charge, (which later becomes a murder charge when the man dies) nor the self-inflicted death of one of his friends is enough to turn Chase away from the drugs he craves. Nothing was safe, including the $2000 Gordie loans his brothers to pay off his brothers drug dealer, or Gordie`s prize base guitar which he discovers his brother has stolen, not even the family`s home, which has been mortgaged to get Chase out of jail and pay for his legal bills.

It's hard to watch a family member disintegrate before your eyes, and just as hard to watch a family self-destruct trying to help them. The book wasn't easy to read, but it paints a real picture in your mind. It's a harsh, but gripping story. It's worth the read, and when I read it last year, it definitely changed the way I looked at the world. You can't be nice to everyone you meet, they could be using you, and life isn't as easy, and loving as it seems.

About half an hour into reading the book, my mom straightened up in her chair, and told me to but my seatbelt on. I straightened myself and quickly put my seatbelt on. I looked out the window, we were next in line. My heart was beating really fast. It was beating like it normally would when I had to do a presentation and I was going next, nervous and anxious. I was excited to get to the booth, after all I haven't ever been to Canada, and I have never passed a border before. Bridges yes; but no booths, or borders.

I stared at the car in front of us; there wasn't anything better to do. It was a black Honda civic; it had tinted windows and a spoiler. The licence plate said – bleed4lyf- I'm guessing he/she was emo or something. Finally the civic left and we pulled up. There was a camera, and a lighted sign that said "Seatbelts on", I mentally thanked my mom for telling me to put it on.

The window at the booth opened, the man looked like a really tough police officer. He had a uniform on, his radio or walkey talky was positioned on his left shoulder, and he had no badge. He looked completely miserable, but who wouldn't be; having to stand in a small booth all day looking at the same papers, checking people's profiles, and having to wear the same suit every day. Sure, I was tired, but I could at least be nice to him. I rolled down my window, smiled, looked at him and said "hello sir, good afternoon" he looked at me, his expression not changing from the bored look that was on his face moments before I spoke. "It is not the afternoon" he said, giving me a pointed look, and then looked at the sky, and back to the computer. I was shocked. I looked, and realized that it indeed was dark, and the moon was up, but this guy could have been nicer.

"Well excuse me" I mumbled. He looked at Carlisle "Passports, birth certificates, any other additional information would be helpful" he said, quite rudely. What was his problem, he was really starting to piss me off, and I was already pissed off for having to move, going to a new school, and having stepbrothers, this arrogant ass doesn't make the #1 on my list.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry" my mom said as she handed the papers to Carlisle, who gave them to Mr. Ass. He took the papers, and returned to the computer. No wonder why these things take so long. I sat back in the chair and started reading the book where I left off.

"Any drugs, alcohol, or illegal items in your possession?" he asked my dad, while returning our documents.

"No sir" Carlisle replied. The ass nodded, and opened the door to the booth, and walked right up to the car's window. Okay, I admit; I check him out. He wasn't that old, maybe 26 and he was hot for a 26 year old asshole.

"Can you open all the doors and the trunk?" he asked, asked! Wow maybe he wasn't an ass after all. But he didn't believe Dr. C when he said we didn't have any illegal stuff. My mom opened all the doors, and opened the trunk, and the ass looked through everything. When he was done, he went back into his little house.

"So...you're moving?" he asked.

"Yes, my fiancée lived in New York with her daughter, and they are moving to London, with me and my two sons" Carlisle said, a little too much detail. The guy smirked, "Only daughter, switching schools, making new friends, and two new brothers...poor Isabella." Yeah, poor me; he said that stuff to make me mad, I just smiled a huge fake smile. "Is that all?" I asked, my mom giving me a warning look.

"Yes, I changed all the contact information to your house Carlisle, that way you won't have to go through all the trouble. You have to change the names on the birth certificate though, I can't touch those." He said, "Have a good day" well I guess harassing me definitely brought his mood up.

"Take care, have a good one" my mom replied, as the pole lifted, letting us enter Canada. It was so weird. It's the same air, same land, but different rules and laws. You cannot litter, you cannot swear at school, at my old school, swearing was like saying good morning, a daily thing.

"How much longer?" I asked, taking my seatbelt off once again.

"About two and a half hours, take a nap and we should be there when you wake up" Carlisle replied. Taking a nap wasn't such a bad idea, I was exhausted anyway. I took my sweater out of my backpack and folded it, placing it on the arm of the seat and laid my head on the sweater, hoping the hour will go by fast, I haven't talked to any of my friends, and I wanted to unpack as soon as possible. I`d better be getting my own room!

"Is that her? Is that my new sis?" A loud voice was yelling from the outside of my car, the cold breeze hit my face, and I realized the door was open. I slowly opened my eyes, it was dark, "what the hell!" I said, a little freaked by waking up to this huge thing hovering over me.

"Oh my... I can't believe this! I'm Emmett your new brother, the other one is an ass he's at his friend's house, but he's coming home soon. Oh I have to show you around" he picked me up from the car and started carrying me up the driveway.

"Put me down, I don't even know who you are!" I said, angry that he just picked me up.

"I'm Emmett! I already told you-"

"Emmett, put Isabella down and come help bring the stuff inside. Isabella go on in, and make yourself at home" Carlisle said, cutting him off.

Emmett sighed but put me down. "Hi Esme!" Emmett yelled making his way over to my mom, I shook my head, straightened myself up, and smoothed out my clothing. Emmett was enormous. Not like overweight or anything, he was built, really built. He had short black hair, and brown eyes, he seemed really nice. At first I was intimidated by his size, but he looked and acted like a really big, soft teddy bear; and that was a first or maybe second impression.

"Don't look around; I want to show you where everything is!" Emmett said, really excitedly, as he made his way to me.

"Okay, "I said,

"Promise?" he asked, pouting. He is 18 right? He acts like he's 10, but I have to admit he does make me smile.

"I promise Emmett, "I replied. It seemed like everyone was welcoming, and I really enjoyed having them be so nice to me. I guess my stay here won't be so bad after all, I thought as I made my way into their huge house.

* * *

Already done huh? :(

No worries, I am planning on posting another chapter in the next few days :)

Leave me some reviews to let me know if you love it...or hate it :)

TYSM! Love you all 3


	6. Make Yourself At Home

Here`s my promise to everyone...another chapter!

I need to thank everyone _again _for all the favourites and reviews I received on the one chapter. I checked my email an hour after I posted the chapter and I was soooo happy to see so many emails. So, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! 3

Anywaaays, all the Emmett lovers will be happy about this chapter because he's a pretty big part of it. Next we'll see Edward...I promise he gets better.

So please review and I'll put the next chapter up around the middle of next week

I own nothing – all goes to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

_**Bella**_

When I got to the front of the house I was shocked...to say the least. I knew the house was going to be big, but this was incredible; I didn't know Canada had houses this big! It had a huge garage that could easily hold 6 cars. It must have cost more than a million dollars, and Carlisle's car was a Mercedes; those had to be expensive too. I was getting happier and happier being here. It was better than I expected.

I opened the door, and my jaw was definitely hanging, there was a huge hall and to the left of the hall there was a kitchen, which was huge. To the right was a huge living room, and beside that there was a game room filled with games. There was stairs to go upstairs and stairs to go downstairs. Everything was real wooden floors, except the upstairs and basement which had carpet. I took off my shoes and started walking around, remembering my promise to Emmett I walked back and stood beside the door waiting for him.

"FUCKING SHIT!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Emmett watch you langu-what did you do?" Carlisle asked, you could tell just by listening to his voice he was upset by what his son had done.

I put my shoes on and ran outside to see my brand new laptop smashed on the driveway. My eyes widened in shock, sure it wasn't the best laptop in the world but I wanted one so I could email my friends from New York, and now I couldn't.

"I swear I didn't mean to break it, I just wanted to see what it looked like, and I had the other bags and it fell and broke. Bells please don't be mad I`ll buy you a new first thing tomorrow" he said as fast as he could.

"It`s okay-" I got cut off by Carlisle.

"That's a good idea Emmett, Edward wanted to get the new IPhone so you two can go with him"

"Okay great! Let me bring these bags to your room and I will show you around. Stay here until I come back" Emmett said, happily. I stood through this whole exchange, shocked.

"Yeah sure Emmett okay" I replied sitting down on the front steps in front of my new house while everyone was carrying the left over stuff inside.

Five minutes later, Emmett came running back to me. "Bells I'm done! Come on let me go show you around now!" I sighed and stood up, he had way too much enthusiasm for an 18 year old. He was at the door, waving at me, I started walking to the door, and walked inside the house. I took off my shoes and was about to put them in the closet when Emmett grabbed them from me and threw them in.

"You take too long! Okay we`ll start in the basement and make our way up, that way when we are done you can start unpacking." he said. I just nodded my head and followed him through the house, to the basement. I have no idea how he can be so excited about having people move in, and his dad remarry. I was so angry with my mom when I first found out.

When we got to the basement, I just stood there taking everything in. There was a pool table, a huge flat-screen TV with a play station 3, Xbox, wii, every game console I could think of sitting on this big glass table beside it. There were about three leather sofas, the biggest sitting in front of the television, and behind the pool table. There were large paintings and pictures all over the walls also. This basement looked like it belonged to a movie star, not a family.

After a few minutes of shock, I turned to Emmett. I could see him grinning from across the room.

"You like?" he asked me.

I narrowed my eyes playfully as I started walking towards him. "You know I do, Mr. Cockyass" I stated, slapping him on the arm as we made our way to the middle floor.

"Ooh, I like that one better" he said, smiling.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, confused.

"What?"

"The nickname. It's better than what Edward calls me" he laughed.

"And what does Edward call you? Big Boy?" I smirked.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "No, he calls me Mr. Happyass".

I burst out laughing. I tried to wipe away the fake tears that threatened to pour down my face.

"Okay okay, you'll see. He'll make one up for you too. That guy has nothing better to do. Oh, and speaking of Eddie, if he bugs you or anything; let me know. I'll kick his ass because you're my little sis now. That goes for everyone that messes with you" he smiled.

"Okay Em, thanks" I smiled, as I gave him a hug of appreciation. I could definitely benefit from having him as my body guard. If I didn't mention it before, let me do it now. The guy is huge! And I'm not talking about how a whale is. I'm saying he is a big boned bag of muscles. I was even a little intimidated when I first met him, even if I was half asleep. But once you get to know him, he is just a big teddy bear. Hopefully his brother is a scrawny little shit. That way, I can let out some of my pent up frustration on him. Either way, I'm not scared of anyone or anything...except spiders. So if anyone messes with me at school, I'll take care of it myself, and if for some reason I can't; well then Emmett will be plan B.

We got to the main floor, and there was a huge kitchen. Since I loved to cook, and Esme didn't know how, that would be my place. There was a big dinner table across from the marble counter in the kitchen. There was another living room further, behind the dining table. In the living room were another huge flat-screen TV, and more black leather couches. There were paintings, and small objects decorating the room.

"Em, this is amazing." I said, jumping into a laying position on the couch, crossing my ankles.

He smirked, and nodded his head towards the stairs. "Wait till you see up there" he replied.

I jumped to my feet, and ran towards the staircase. "Let`s go!"

He laughed and I followed him up the stairs.

"Em? Where's my mom and Carlisle?" I asked. I haven't seen them since earlier when we first arrived.

"Oh, they went with the truck to give away some of the furniture. They should be back in a few hours" he replied as we reached the last stair.

I was about to reply, but it was forgotten when I had taken a good look around the top floor of the house. There were so many stairs, which led to a long thick hall that curved towards a far wall. A white-diamond chandelier, was hanging in front of the curved railing, which connected to the stairs, and led to the wall. Everything was white. We walked towards the hall on the right.

"The one on the left is the parent's room; they have their own bathroom as do we. It gives us all the privacy we need." He explained, as he led me towards our hall.

"Okay, this is fucking crazy! Please tell me this is it" I stated, completely overwhelmed.

He laughed in response.

We finally reached the doors. There were two on the right side, one across on the left side, and one on the end of the hall.

"So the one on the left is mine, the one on the far right near your room is Edwards; I wish it wasn't because you are going to hear unpleasant shit at night, but whatever. The door across from my bedroom is the bathroom, and the door at the end of the hall is your room. Let me show you each one" he smiled, and opened the door to his room. He waved his arm and invited me in, I chuckled and walked in.

The walls were a dark blue, and something was projecting cool shapes of light onto his dark walls. He had a cool medal hole barrier thing that hung at the ends of his bed. There was a furry orange-red coloured carpet, on top of the white. To the side of his bed, he had a wooden desk, which of course held his apple laptop and a few toys. To top it off, he had a blue and orange chair that matched perfectly with the whole theme. He had a few wooden dressers and a blue army bean bag chair in the corner.

"This is super cool Em" I winked, "I especially like the cute little toys" I laughed, as I sat on his bed.

"Whatever, they're collectables Bells. Let me show you Eddies room, but don't tell him; because he has a shit spazz. So don't go in there at all." He warned, as he led me down the hall.

"Oh, I'm not going to waste time and show you the bathrooms. You know where the one here is, and the door beside the pool table is another, and there is one down the mini hall near the kitchen" he explained.

"Then the surprise" he added with an evil twinge in his voice.

"Em, even though I just met you, I somehow love you dearly and would like you to know that I despise surprises. So, just tell me!"

"No, now shut up in case the freak has voice recorders in here" he warned as he started to hum the James Bond theme while slowing opening the door.

"Where is Edward anyway?" I asked.

Emmett stopped what he was doing and slowly turned towards me.

"He's at Jaspers, he'll be home tomorrow. Remind me to warn you about him" he whispered, while hunching low to the ground.

"Who's-"

"SHHH" he interrupted. "Let`s get this shit started yo, and be quiet!" he commanded, as he resumed to humming the theme.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed quiet as he opened the door to the room.

"_This _is his bedroom? It's bigger than my whole house" I stated, as I walked in my eyes were practically hanging out of my sockets as I took everything in.

He had a huge king sized bed that was against the wall on the right side of his room. Across from the bed was a few cube sized drawers. The end of the room, across from the door was two rectangular windows, and under sat a wooden dresser with an apple computer. He had white cubed cubbies that held books, a football, trophies, and a lot of music. The colour theme was black and white. He had a black and white clock diagonally above his bed, and a long dark wooded dresser on the right side. There were posters on the wall, and I saw a guitar leaning against the wall. He was really unorganized, and this room needed a cleaning. But that was his problem.

I was about to take a step towards his bed, when Emmett pulled me out of the room.

"Don't tell him I let you in here, he's a spazz; and he's not particularly fond of you just yet" he said, as he closed the door.

"Then why would you let me in his room?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"I thought you would say no, but your too stubborn and curious to say no" he answered, pulling me away from the wall.

"Stop pulling me! I can walk you know" I said, annoyed.

He just ignored me and walked towards the end of the hall. My room!

I ran and jumped in front of him.

"Allow me" I smirked, opening the door leading to my room.

Cue jaw drop...now.

My room was amazing. It was magnificence, perfect; I didn't know what word would describe it so perfectly.

"It`s not that much, it was our guest room and we never really used it much. But you can go shopping with Alice-our friend-she would love to take you. She knows all about dressing and stuff" he explained.

"It`s amazing Emmett. And I think you mean fashion?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's it. Well nice meeting you Bells, I'm your big brother now; so don't hesitate to come to me. I'll let you get comfortable" he said, as he headed out of my room.

"Thanks Emmy!" I yelled. I saw his shoulders shake as he chuckled to his new nickname. I guess he liked it.

I closed my bedroom door, and turned around to face my room.

It was so...happy.

My walls were white, and there were huge windows that showed the grass and trees all around outside. I had a huge bed, that had rich silky blue covers, and it was shaped like a black couch. Across from my bed were the same white cubbies that were in Edward`s room, except mine were all on the floor, and they were attached to each other, and a little bigger. They were empty. There was a black lamp on one side of my bed, and a tall white cabinet on the other. Beside the cabinet was a really cool wooden shelf that was attached to the wall. But what made my day was the apple computer sitting on my white desk, which attached to the cubbies. The colourful carpet, made the room so happy, while the light colour of white made it so bright. Walking in just lightened your day.

I let out a huge sigh, this is the life.

I jumped on my bed, and closed my eyes. My floor was covered with closed boxes, and I really needed to unpack; but that could wait for tomorrow. Right now I wanted to sleep.

I really liked Emmett, we got along great, and even though he's sort of an airhead; he has to be one of a kind. I just hope this Edward isn't too much to worry about. Then again, I guess having him around wouldn't make me lose my mind being bored. Those were my last thoughts, before I drifted off, and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, and I`m looking forward to more reviews:)

Have a greaaat weekend!


End file.
